


the lovers, the dreamers, and us

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Feels, Introspection, Rain, Singing Riley (Girl Meets World), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Only Riley could see a rainbow at the end of a storm that would last for days.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: femslashficlets





	the lovers, the dreamers, and us

For years, she'd thought the bay window was what kept her and Riley's dreams afloat, their special connection. The open window, the girl sitting there who offered to be her friend and kept her from breaking apart completely even as she watched her parents' marriage crumble and her mother throw herself into her work just so Maya could go to school and eat. Riley and the bay window were her safe place, so much that changing the window even a little freaked her out.

It would take her years to make the connection between the bay window and what had _really_ drawn her over. She'd heard Riley singing to herself, but as a little girl she'd never put much stock in it. Riley just liked to sing, even as they got older she'd randomly start humming or crooning some random tune just for the fun of it.

Riley Matthews wasn't the best singer. She could be loud, off-key, hold onto a note too long, or stumble over a lyric. People on the subway would groan and frown and gripe anytime she started singing some random Disney song at the top of her lungs.

But to Maya, Riley Matthews was a siren with the golden voice of an angel that could melt the coldest of hearts, and those subway people could fight her.

Right now, though, they weren't on a subway. They were curled up by the bay window, watching the rain come down in sheets. For a moment, Maya could swear she saw a lamp post or two swaying in the wind. The occasional clap of thunder shook the apartment, and according to the weather reports this storm was supposed to last for days.

But Riley sang about a rainbow they'd probably never see, even if one did show up after the storm. Rainbows rarely lasted more than a minute when they did come out, and sky-gazing wasn't easy in the city. But Riley sang about rainbows anyway, as if this time they _would_ get to see one and it would be the most phenomenal experience of their lives.

Maya hoped...no, Maya _believed_ she was right. Hope was simple, a desire, the courage to want something. Belief, though, that was _knowing_ that somehow it would happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it would.

Riley taught her to hope, but Maya had stumbled over the abiltiy to believe on her own.

Riley tucked her head under Maya's arm, cheek resting against her shoulder as she sang, and Maya draped a protective arm over her waist. Riley, the bay window, her voice, everything connecting her to this moment let her believe that soon, a rainbow would come and end the storm.

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection...the lovers...the dreamers...and me._


End file.
